You Light My Fire
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: "You all know the classic story. The big bad dragon, blah, blah, blah, handsome prince, yada, yada, yada, dragon captures pretty princess and prince saves her; the end. Well that's a bit similar to the wacked up situation I'm in right now." Rated T for swearing! Nalu!Oneshot Royal!AU
1. Chapter 1

**You Light My Fire**

 **Hi! I didn't write this one-shot on my own. My little brother and sister woke me up at like 2/3 am and told me they wanted to write a story about Fairy Tail (which yes, they watch too) being the awesome big sister I am XD, I let them use my laptop to write their story. After reading their story, I actually liked it! It may have been a little rushed, but for being written by a 7 year old girl and a 10 year old boy, it was pretty good. I went through and corrected grammar mistakes, sorry if I didn't get all of them, and decided to post it to here! My friend and I did go through and add/remove some parts to make it a bit better. So credit to Max and Tori! (My little bro and sis)**

I stand by the only window in this tall tower. I lean over into it and tap my fingers on the sill in a bored manner. I use my other hand to support my head by holding up my chin. My name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the heiress to the throne of Fiore. Yep, I'm a princess. And you all know the classic story. The big bad dragon, blah, blah, blah, handsome prince, yada, yada, yada, dragon captures pretty princess and prince saves her; the end. Well that's a bit similar to the wacked up situation I'm in right now. It's kinda complicated.

Scratch that, _very_ complicated.

Hope you got time because this is gonna be a long story.

Prince Gray Fullbuster. Heir to the throne of Silver's Kingdom. Loke Leo. Heir to the throne of Regulus. These two self-centered princes kidnapped me three months ago and put me in this living hell. Then they placed the blame on the Fire Dragon Prince, Natsu Dragneel. He was taken away and drained of his magic power, the stuff that makes him a dragon. Then they locked him up in magic blocking cuffs, in a magic blocking cell, in a magic blocking dungeon, after being drained of his magic. A little overdoing the magic blocking, don't you think? After this false accusation was made, the dragons that have left us alone for centuries were considered enemies. They rounded up the Lightning Dragon Prince, Laxus Dreyar, the Poison Dragon Prince, Erik Cobra, the White Dragon Prince, Sting Eucliffe, the Shadow Dragon Prince, Rouge Cheney, the Iron Dragon Prince, Gajeel Redfox, and last but not least, the Sky Dragon Princess, Wendy Marvell. After all these dragons were rounded up and drained of their magic, no surprise there, they were placed in the dungeon to join Prince Natsu. I only hear the news occasionally from when Gray and Loke come over and talk, talk, talk.

Huh. Well I guess it wasn't that long a story after all.

Anyway, that brings us to now. Dragons in dungeon, princess in tower, evil princes in castle probably plotting to kidnap another princess.

Natsu's POV

"THIS DUNGEON IS A LIVING HELL HOLE. I can't stand being here! When I find that stupid bloody motherfucking son of a goddamned bitch, I'm gonna rip his spine out through his fucking ass, let him come back to life, then rip out his intestines through his mouth then keep the cycle going!" I yelled from my chains in a rage.

"Chill, Natsu." Laxus said calmly but clearly pissed off. Wendy began to cry, she's only 12 after all. But these stupid royal people don't bother to check on us so they don't know how we look in human form. I roar my loudest roar and the other dragons flinch, even Laxus and Cobra, who could easily overpower me. But I'm the angriest I've ever been before. I could probably break these chains if I had a bit more energy, but they only feed us enough to keep us alive, and they don't feed us our element. I ball my hands into fists, but only small sparks appear. I previously could send enough fire to completely destroy mountains, but ever since the incident, those days are long gone.

"Hey guys, I just got an idea! You know how Salamander eats everything, if we send him our remaining magic power like Laxus did to Salamander that one time, could he gain enough power to escape?" Gajeel suggested. Everyone simply blinked. "What? It was just an idea…" He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Gajeel… that's a great idea! It might actually work! If it's that much magic energy, the magic blocker won't affect us!" Cobra grinned. But wait… Me? Getting all those new elemental powers? Could I even survive that? I watched anxiously as everyone gathered up all of their remaining magic power. Everyone was surrounded with the slightest amount of their energy. In the blink of an eyes, all that magic combined and flew straight towards me. I gulp. The next thing I feel is my head slamming against the hard ground. The next thing I saw, was black.

I jolted awake and blinked. What just happened?

"Natsu-nii! You're awake! We thought you didn't survive that blast of magic energy!" Huh? Oh yeah. They all channeled their magic energy towards me. I decide to test my strength and stand up. I growl and move forward. Next thing I know, the chains are gone and the other dragons are staring at me wide-eyed. I fist pump. I tried to test new magic, but turns out, all it did was give me a poison flame mode, a metal flame mode, a white flame mode, a shadow flame mode, and a sky flame mode. Those are useless in dragon form. That reminds me. I transform into my dragon self.

"Yes!" I yell. Laxus and Rouge had risen to their feet and the other dragons had a combination of surprised, relieved, and happy expressions. The magic blocker no longer affected me because of all the power I had just gained. "I'll come back for you guys! I promise!" And I was known for never breaking promises.

I crash through the dungeon wall and end up outside the castle. Hundreds of guards and the two princes run out of the palace and start shooting at me. Not even a scratch was left.

"REMEMBER GUYS, ONLY A DRAGON SLAYER CAN DEFEAT ME! HAHAHAHA!" I could see the scowls on their faces from up here and I headed towards the tower that girl was locked in.

I searched the land for about an hour until I finally found that tower. I changed into my human form and approached it. How was I gonna get up there? My dragon form was too big to fly me up, and my human form was too small to even get up a few feet of the tower. Hmm. Oh yeah. I have fire power. I fire up my feet and use them as rocket blasters. I fly up to the tower and land on the window sill on my hands and feet.

"Sup, princess?" I said with a smirk.

"Who the fuck are you?" She growled. I shook my head and made a 'tsk' sound.

"You gotta pretty dirty mouth for a princess." I grinned evilly. Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back.

"Answer my first question, who are you? And how do you know I'm a princess?"

"Well, you're in a tower, wearing a small gown, wearing a tiara, it was just a hunch."

"Okay. Well for the last time, WHO ARE YOU?"

"Damn! Okay! If you yell any louder my ears are gonna burst! I got sensitive hearing ya know! I'm Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. Heir to the throne of the Fire Dragon Kingdom." She gasped.

Lucy's POV

"There's no way you can be the son of a dragon. You're just a pink-haired _human_ FAKER." I said, clearly annoyed.

"Pink?" He clutched his heart dramatically and fell backwards off the sill. I never wanted him to die! I ran as fast I could to the window and looked down to see him lying on his back on the grass.

"How did you survive that fall? This tower is 90 feet!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"I'm a dragon, ya know. And its salmon, weirdo." I scoff.

"One, don't call me a weirdo when you're clearly the weird one. Two, like I believe th-" I was cut off as he transformed into a huge reddish-pi- ahem- _salmon_ dragon. I stood wide-eyed and gaping at the sight of this mythical creature. "No. Way." He transformed back to a human, lit his feet on fire so they resembled rockets, and shot back up to the sill, smirking.

"Believe me now?" I slowly nodded. "Good. Now go to your friends Ice Princess and Lion Princess and make them release my friends." The look on the dragon's face was serious.

"I'll have you know, I'm as much of a victim as you are. Those crazy-ass princes locked me in this damn tower for whatever reason and framed you for it." The dragon put a confused expression on his face.

"Those bastardly princes... Sorry I judged ya, who are you anyway?"

"Oh. Well I guess it's only fair since you told me who you are… I'm Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Fiore. Daughter of King Jude Heartfilia and the deceased Queen Layla Heartfilia." It's hard for me to always introduce myself like that, as it continuously reminds me of the tragic death of my mother.

"Hm. Sorry to hear about your mom dying, Luce. Hope she's resting in peace." I slowly nodded. He already had a nickname for me. Dragons were already known as existing creatures, but most people were afraid of dragons. So we coexisted with the dragons until one was framed and now we are at war with them. But despite all the rumors spread about how they eat children, or blow up kingdoms, Natsu was actually really nice. "Hey Luce, if I get you out of this tower, will you help me free my friends and expose the bastards?" I thought for a moment. It's a pretty good deal. Natsu seems really nice, but what if he's the youngest? And those other dragons in human form are big scary men? I shivered at the thought. But it was only fair Natsu got the amount of respect he deserved.

"Okay, deal. Get me out of this tower, I'll help free the other dragons and get Gray and Loke arrested." Natsu grinned a big, wide, goofy grin. How could someone this adorable be something as terrifying as a dragon?! Before I could react, I was grabbed and flung out of the tower. I screamed the highest pitched scream I've ever screamed before as I fell 90 feet towards the ground. As I prepared to hit the ground, I closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I stopped falling. And I was… flying? A giant red claw had grabbed me and was flying me through the sky. Natsu!

"Ha! Luce your reaction was priceless!" I scowled.

"FOCUS ON THE SKY!" He flinched and I remembered his sensitive hearing. But the smile remained on his scaly face.

About half an hour later, we arrived in Silver's Kingdom. On the outskirts, Natsu flew to the ground and changed to human form. He wore a blue royal suit with gold trimmings and had a sword that looked like a flame hanging from his belt. He put on a navy blue hooded cloak that was found in the tower. Underneath the hood was his crown, which resembled flames, but was golden. I had almost forgotten he was a prince. I fixed my dress and brushed my hair with my fingers. Then I placed my tiara on my head. Natsu and I walked through the kingdom as people bowed to us. Natsu wasn't used to seeing so many humans in one place, and walked cautiously and slowly, but keeping up with me. We arrived in front of the castle and Natsu stayed really close to me and was sure to hold his hood so he wasn't recognized by the bowing guards. We went straight to the throne room where Gray, Loke, and hopefully Silver were in. We entered the throne room and when Natsu saw Gray and Loke, he tensed. He remained calm, but you could see him angrily twitching.

"L-lucy?! W-what are y-you d-doing here?" Gray asked, glancing at King Silver. Loke backed into the corner.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia? You've been missing for months… Where were you?! Was it this guy who kidnapped you?!" Silver was like a second father to me. In fact, he acted more like a dad than my real one ever did.

"I'm completely fine, sir. I was kidnapped though. And you're gonna be surprised at who it was who kidnapped me. These people are terrible people and a disgrace to the human race. They kidnapped me, had all the royal dragons arrested, and framed a close friend of mine. These people you know very well, actually. Gray Fullbuster and Loke Celestial. Your own son and his best friend." Gray stood wide-eyed and Loke continued to cower in the corner. Silver glared at the two princes.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. You both will be punished accordingly, time in the dungeon. Loke, I will contact Regulus Celestial, your father, and alert you of what happened." After scolding the boys, the king turned to me. "Lucy, you still haven't told us who the stranger in the cloak is." Gray and Loke were now interested as well. Natsu slowly removed his cloak.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Prince of the Fire Dragon Kingdom. Son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Now I ask for one simple favor. Release Prince Laxus, Prince Erik, Prince Gajeel, Prince Sting, Prince Rouge, and Princess Wendy from the dungeon and let them return to their habitat." Silver nodded slowly and led Natsu and I to the dungeon to personally remove the dragons along with Gray and Loke so they could be placed in the cell. When we reached the dungeon, everyone but Natsu walked with caution, weapons ready for defense, because they had the same idea as me, huge scary people with many scars. When we saw the six people sitting in the cell chained up. We all gasped. They looked fine. Princess Wendy looked about 12 or 13 years old and was crying. Natsu ran up to the cell and opened it. He ran to his friends and led them out of the dungeon immediately. Gray and Loke were put in the cell and we followed the dragons out of the dungeon. The dragons shared a group hug after gained their magic back. Their clothes had changed too. Natsu introduced us to everyone Wendy wore a blue gown that ended at her knees and had a tiara that resembled wind. All the princes wore outfits similar to Natsu's, but different colors. Gajeel's crown was normal, but completely made of metal. Sting's crown was normal but had a cross on it and was completely white. Rouge's crown looked like a shadow. Laxus crown was golden lightning, and Erik's crown was red and had the poison skull on it. We went to the front of the castle to say farewell to the dragons. It was mesmerizing to watch the young princes and princess transform into giant, mythical creatures. The five dragons flew into the distance. Natsu and Wendy stayed behind. I took them back to my palace in Fiore.

When we got to Fiore, people bowed as the prince and princesses walked through the kingdom towards the palace. We got to the palace and saw the guards who bowed but it was obvious they were secretly watching the new young princess and prince. When we walked in, I was immediately greeted by my younger brother Romeo. He decided to give a tour to Wendy, as they were the same age. I took Natsu to meet my father. When we got to the throne room, Natsu bowed with one hand in front of his stomach and one behind his back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Jude. I am Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Fire Dragon Kingdom. Son of the Fire Dragneel King, Igneel, and an unnamed deceased mother, and queen." My father put a hand on his chin.

"Hm. The pleasure is all mine, Prince Natsu. If I may, what brings a dragon, like you, to the Heartfilia Kingdom?" Natsu smiled.

"I think I'm falling in love with your daughter, sir." I gasped. Natsu loves me? I expected my father to go on a rage. Most relationships I have end in failure because the man was too afraid to approach my father. But he remained calm. I think he felt sympathy for Natsu, as he is the first man to ever talk to him about me.

"Oh really? Well I'll consider letting you have my daughter, but give me a moment to think it over." He turned to me. "Lucy. Please show Natsu around the palace." I grinned wider than Natsu. This is the nicest my father has been to any guy. Hell, this is the nicest he's ever been _period_! I grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him out of the throne room.

We walk through the courtyard holding hands. I suddenly stop.

"Natsu, are we a couple now?" I asked hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"Lucy. You light my fire. Your touch ignites the flames in my heart, makes me want to feel your emotion. Whatever will be, will be how our hearts are crashing waves. And our souls are vast like the ocean." I scrunched up my nose.

"Is that like, from a Natewantstobattle song or something?" He scoffed.

"No… all original!" I smiled and giggled.

"Well, how about we go see if dad's made a decision yet!" Natsu smiled in agreement. We walked slowly to the throne room to see my dad sitting calmly. "Hello father. Have you made a decision yet?" Jude grinned. Something I hadn't seen in about a decade.

"Lucy my dear! Yes, I've made a decision. But first, don't be so formal! Start calling me dad!" He ran up to me and started ruffling my hair.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my dad?" I said seriously and he laughed his head off.

"Lucy, you have my permission to be with Prince Natsu Dragneel!" I squealed and pulled Natsu into a tight hug who returned it. "Now go out onto the balcony and announce your new relationship to the kingdom!" Natsu and I blushed but followed orders and headed outside to the balcony. Trumpets were blown and the entire kingdom gathered around under the balcony. I walked out before Natsu so people don't think the kingdom was taken over.

"Hello royal subjects of Fiore! There's two announcements I must tell you today. Firstly, I have escaped the kidnappers and I've come back for good!" The people of Fiore cheered at the first announcement. I smiled. "And secondly…" I turned and motioned for Natsu to come out. I grabbed his hand and we held each other's high up in the air. "I'm in love." I blushed. The people were silent for a minute.

"Who is he, though?" A person, probably male, yelled.

"Clearly a prince, he has a crown! But of what kingdom?" A woman this time shouted.

"Why is his hair pink?" A child-like voice screamed.

Natsu hung his head. I couldn't read minds, but I knew he was thinking that the people would despise him even more than they already do if they figured out he was a dragon. I whispered something to Natsu.

"Tell them who you are! I know they'll accept you!" Natsu put a small smile on his face and nodded slightly.

"My name is Prince Natsu Dragneel. I'm the son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, and an unnamed deceased queen. I am heir to the throne of the Fire Dragon Kingdom. And yes, I am a dragon." The crowd was quiet, an Natsu turned away sadly to leave. I looked more hurt than him. All of a sudden, small clapping was heard. Natsu stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. The few claps soon turned into a large applaud. Everyone in the kingdom was applauding or making some sound effect. I grinned and ran up to Natsu and kissed him. On the lips. In front of the whole kingdom. Some faint "aww's" were heard in the crowd as we shared the passionate kiss. I love Natsu. He took a breath from the kiss but remained inches away from my face. He then whispered something to me.

"Lucy. You light my fire."


	2. Original Story

**Hi guys! One of you reviewed me and asked for the original story to be posted. I actually saved it, so here you go!**

i stand by the only window in the tall tower lean over into that window and i tap my fingers on the thing boredly I use my othery holding up my chin I am Lucy Heartfilia. I am the princes of fioer Yep, I'm a princess. Theres a big bad dragon, blah, blah, blah, handsome prince, yada, yada, yada, dragon captures pretty princess and prince saves her; the end. Well that's like what im doing right no

Prince gray Fullbuster loke These bad princes kidnapped months ago and put me in this high building. Then they said it was natsu. He gpt drained of his magic power, the stuff that makes him a dragon.

They r proably trying to get another pricness to kidnapp

"THIS DUNGEON IS A LBAD PLACE. I hayte being here! Im so mad" I yell madly because of my strong feelings I transform into my dragon self.

"Yay'. The other dragosn were surprised as I flew and promsed to come back and sve them

The ppl from the castle were trying to get me but they could not

"REMEMBER GUYS, ONLY A DRAGON SLAYER CAN DEFEAT ME! HAHAHAHA!"

I fly up to the tower and land on the window on my hands and feet.

"hi princess?" I said

Who r u?"

Im natsu

"no way I don't believe u

"That's mean weirdo"

"don't call me a weirdo when you're clearly the weird one" he became a dragon and I was scared "Believe me now?" I slowly nodded. "Good. Now go to your friends Ice Princess and Lion Princess and make them release my friends.

"I I'm as much of a prisoner as you are. Those mean princes locked me in this place im princess lucy

"Oh' said natsu

"Okay Get me out of this tower then Ill help free the other dragons and get Gray and Loke in big trouble." He flew me to the kingdom

After a long time we got their natsu flew to the ground and changed to human form he had a crown made of fire I brushed my hair with my fingers and put my crown on my head we went to where the king and bad pricnes were and they were shocked

Omg lucy?! what are you ddoing here?" Gray said and Loke left

Lucy where were u Was it this guy who kidnapped you" grays dad asked and he was worried. Grays dad was super nice to me bc he was like my other dad

"gray and loke locked me in the tower and my friends in the dungeon

Grays dad the king told them they had to be put in jail then he asked natsu who he is

Im natsu im a dragon fire dragon prince bc my dad is fire dragon king now let my friends o before I kill u after we let natsu friends out of the jail we went tomy house nice to meet you king Jude lucys dad i am natsu

Okay nice to meet you to nats here

"its bc I love ur daughter and I wanna mary her can i"

"ok lemme think about it"

we walk through the courtyard holding hands then I stop.

"are we a couple now?" I ask

"You light my fire. Your touch ignites the flames in my heart, makes me want to feel your emotion. Whatever will be, will be how our hearts are crashing waves. And our souls are vast like the ocean." (me and tori copied and pasted this from az lyrics)

That's from Natewantstobattle though

"oh no u found out!"

"haha well I think we go see if dad's made a decision yet

Hi dad did u think about it yet"

"yeah u can mary natsu"

Hi people of this kingom im maring natsu

People didn't like him and he tried to leave but I wouldn't let him. I told natsu to just tell them and they'll love u and he agreed people cheered and we kissed then natsu told me "You light my fire"


End file.
